felidaecatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Felidae
Felidae was an adult animation that came out in 1994. Based on the Novel of the same name, it starred Francis and his investigation into a series of grizzly murders. Plot Francis is a housecat, moving to a new neighborhood with his owner, Gustav. Shortly after arriving to the house, he stumbles upon the corpse of a cat who's been murdered. Simultaneously, he makes the acquaintance of a stray called Bluebeard. Curious, he decides to investigate the murder and later, murders, getting himself deeply involved in a racial purifying plot helmed by an old cat called Claudandus. With the help of Bluebeard, Isaiah, Felicity, and several other cats, Francis tracks down the killer and uncovers his plot. He puts an end to it all, and the killer himself, the thought dead and deified Claudandus, who's been killing cats that he deemed "racially unfit" for several years, trying to keep his line of Felidae pure. With Claudandus dead, the cats return to a peaceful, fear-free life. Film Characters *Francis, the main character. *Bluebeard, Francis' companion throughout much of the film. *Claudandus, called Pascal while undercover, the main antagonist of the film. *Felicity, a minor female character. *Nhozemphtekh, a female cat and love interest of sorts for Francis. *Kong, Hermann and Hermann, three tertiary antagonists of sorts. *Joker, closest ally of Claudandus and leader of the Claudandus Sect. Secondary antagonist. Cast *'Ulrich Tukur' as Francis, a cat detective. *'Mario Ador'f as Bluebeard, a disfigured Maine Coon cat who spent his childhood in Professor Preterius' lab. He befriends Francis at the beginning of the investigation. *'Klaus Maria Brandauer' as Pascal, an elderly Havana Brown owned by Ziebold, a former colleague of Preterius. *'Helge Schneider' as Isaiah, a Persian cat and self-proclaimed "Guardian of the Dead". *'Wolfgang Hess' as Kong, a Himalayan cat who antagonizes Francis until his pregnant mate Solitaire is murdered. *'Gerhard Garbers' as Professor Julius Preterius, a previous resident of Francis's current home who attempted to create an infallible tissue adhesive by experimenting on local stray cats. He was murdered by one of his test subjects, Claudandus. *'Ulrich Wildgruber' as Joker, the high priest of the Claudandus sect. *'Mona Seefried' as Felicity, a Russian Blue who lost her eyesight as a kitten. *'Manfred Steffen' as Gustav Löbel, Francis's owner. *'Uwe Ochsenknecht' as Archie, Gustav's acquaintance and renovating partner. *'Michaela Amler' as Nhozemphtekh, a cat belonging to an "old and new" breed who seduces Francis. *'Christian Schneller' as Gregor Mendel, a figure in Francis's dreams. *'Tobias Lelle' and Frank Röth as the Hermanns, a pair of clipped Oriental Shorthairs who act as Kong's lackeys. *'Alexandra Mink' as Pepeline, Joker's great-granddaughter and just a kitten. The Book The books Felidae: A Novel of Cats and Murder is largely similar to the movie. However, some tidbits about the characters are revealed, such as Bluebeard having been a victim of Preterius' experiments, Felicity having been blinded as a kitten in the labs. Some names have been changed: for example, Isaiah was original Jesaja. Instead of being cut open from chest to groin, Claudandus is killed in much less exaggerated way: by having his throat slit. The Series :Read more here. The success of the first book would kick off a series that would run until 2012. In totality, Felidae has 8 books, all of which follow Francis. The Soundtrack Felidae features a score with a total of sixteen songs on it. The most prominent song is "Felidae" by Boy George. Category:Media